Fora do Lugar
by Lady An
Summary: Essa falta de começo que me deixa insegura, se algo não tem um começo certo como saber que chegou ao fim?.... A.U Oneshot HinataNeji Hinata POV Presente de natal muito adiantado pra minha amiga Nanybell.


AVISOS

1. Uma parte dessa Fic faz referencia a outra que eu escrevi (É Sempre Triste o Fim), mais quem não leu não tem problema, da para entender.

2. Eu pedi para Papai Noel os direitos autorais de Naruto, enquanto o natal não chega Naruto e seus personagens AINDA não me pertencem.

3. Essa fic é o presente de Natal para minha amiga de todas as horas nanybell, que é apaixonada por Hinata x Neji.

* * *

**Fora do Lugar**

**Hinata POV**

Eu sinto como se tudo estivesse fora do lugar. Minto. Eu sei que tudo está fora do lugar. Vamos começar pelo fato de eu estar vestindo um vestido rosa pastel que definitivamente não fica bem em mim, mais por que eu usaria algo que eu não gosto? Simples, para agradar a dona da festa que no caso é a noiva e ela exige que as madrinhas usem rosa pastel pra combinar com a cor cabelo dela. Idéia excêntrica é o que eu acho. Mais essas coisas são meros detalhes, o que realmente deixa tudo fora do lugar é com_quem_ ela irá se casar. Eu ainda não digeri a informação mesmo que eu a tenha recebido a quase seis meses. Espera vamos com calma, eu tenho que respirar.

Ótimo, nada como se concentra somente na respiração. Então vamos ao que importa daqui a algumas horas Haruno Sakura finalmente se casará com seu amado Uchiha Sasuke. Nada de anormal se não fosse pelo fato de que seis meses atrás, antes do anuncio do casamento, o noivo estava aos beijos e abraço e morando junto com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que minha ex-paixão adolescente, Uzumaki Naruto. O que deixa tudo fora do lugar é que os dois, Naruto e Sasuke, formavam o 'casal perfeito' sempre foi tão obvio o fato de eles serem apaixonados, e quando assumiram o namoro ficou ainda mais claro que um pertencia ao outro e que tinham tudo para serem felizes para sempre. Mais não foi assim**¹**. Sem falar que sabe Deus porque, Naruto é um dos padrinho de casamento deles.

Ai vem o que mais me assusta se eles que tinham tudo para dar certo não deram, como é eu e Neji poderíamos dar certo?

Deus ele era meu primo que me odiava, vivia me chamando de fraca entre outras coisas que prefiro esquecer. Isso me faz lembrar de quando indiretamente levei 'o pé na bunda' do Naruto, indiretamente porque na época era tímida de mais para me declarar logo ele nunca notou meus sentimentos logo ele e Sasuke começaram a namorar e ai, eu sobrei. Eu realmente fiquei chateada e por incrível que pareça foi meu primo que me odiava veio me consolar, começamos a conversar mais, conviver, nos conhecer e quando dei por mim os dias longe dele ficavam lentos eu sentia falta dos seus sorrisos, abraços e do seu cheiro. As coisas entre nós fluíram de maneira tão simples que nem sei dizer ao certo desde quando estamos juntos.

Essa falta de começo que me deixa insegura, se algo não tem um começo certo como saber que chegou ao fim?

"Está linda Hinata." – Parado na porta esta Neji, lindo com um terno preto, o vejo através do espelho, no qual estou na frente 'há horas'.

"Não, estou não. Rosa pastel não fica bem em mim." – Com sua calma habitual ele fecha a porta do meu quarto e vem em minha direção me abraçando de forma gentil e colocando seu rosto sobre meu ombro.

"Sempre foi linda" – Seu abraço fica mais, possessivo e ele deposita um beijo leve no meu pescoço. – "Mais não é a cor do vestido que este te preocupando, não é?" – Incrível como ele consegue saber o que sinto apenas me olhando pelo reflexo do espelho, não sei por que, mas sempre tive a impressão se ter sido observada por ele há anos e agora ele sabe identificar o que sinto ou não apenas estando perto de mim. Posso dizer que sempre achei que Neji fosse um ninja, sempre cauteloso, silencioso, observador.

"Não."

"Então o que te preocupa?"

"Nós." – Pelo espelho o vejo estreitar os olhos em seguida o abraço é desfeito e com as mãos em meus ombros ele me gira nos deixando cara a cara.

"O que há de errado entre nós?" – Carinhoso, essa palavra define bem como ele é, seu tom é suave e sua mão direita desliza do meu ombro para meu rosto fazendo um carinho gostoso, não consigo evitar eu meus olhos se fechem e um sorriso bobo tome conta dos meus lábios.

"Tenho medo que terminemos como eles. Que você me deixe sem motivo aparente e arrume outra pessoa. Eu.." – Não consigo terminar a frese, é como se num nó estivesse na minha garganta. Fica difícil respirar. Dói pensar que um dia Neji pode ter outra pessoa alem de mim, que outra sentira seus abraços carinhosos, seu beijos apaixonados, seus sorrisos pela manhã. Não sei se suportaria isso.

"Olha para mim." – Abro lentamente os olhos e sinto sua mão voltar para meu ombro apertando-o levemente – "Eu não sou tão imbecil como o Uchiha, _jamais_ deixaria a coisa mais importante que tenho apenas para satisfazer minha família. Ele é mais burro porque quer agradar os mortos". – é verdade, essas palavras ditas em tom firme e no fundo dos seus olhos eu vejo um brilho diferente, o nó da minha garganta parece ter sido magicamente desfeitos dando lugar a um sentimento quente. Praticamente me jogo em seus braços e sinto segura. Esse é meu lugar. Só meu.

"Não podemos nos atrasar Hina-chan, a única que pode se dar a esse luxo é a noiva." – Com delicadeza ele desfaz o abraço, mais sinto suas mão em meu rosto e de repente seus lábios fazem companhia aos meus. Sinto como se flutuasse, como se tudo voltasse ao seu devido lugar. E novamente está tudo certo. Tudo no seu devido lugar.

**Owari**

* * *

**¹** Esse é o parágrafo que se refere a minha outra fic.

**Blá,Blá Blá da Autora**

Nossa estou contente comigo mesma, essa é a terceira fic que faço. \o/\o/

Acho que isso se deve as reviews das outras fic's, realmente fiquei espantada (e feliz) em saber que o que eu escrevo agradou as pessoas e talvez tenha me dado mais inspiração.

Espero que tenham gostado dessa também.

Kissus


End file.
